Shadow's Story
by Ariethsilver
Summary: Shadow has to leave her home to stop one of the powerful being from her world that had joined with Sauron. Along the way, she had fallen in with Legolas. But, there is a high chances she won't survive at the end of the war. Will legolas know of her love?
1. Shadow's new mission

** I do not own anything from Tolkien's World... I only own Shadow**

On a clear morning, overlooking bountiful glades, I stood looking at the sunrise. Only once a year I indulge myself to see the sun rise. As the sun rose in the sky, I thought of all of my hard training to become a mission specialist, dealing with all kinds of Evil Shadow Creatures. The missions I done are usually top secret from anyone but my king and I, so I'm not really allowed to rethink of the missions even in private.

I'm from a rare race, called the Ombra persone, and not many can deal with the Sun from the light world. We can live up to 300 years but, we can also choose immortality. Not many would do become immortal because they think it's a boring life after the first 300 years. We can grow old and gray, just like any humans. Just as the sun finished rising in the sky, a voice broke through the silence.

"Shadow, the King and General Zeke want to see you in one hour. Get your mission stuff on, and pack a bag." Kane said, in the trees.

"Very well, Cane." I answered back as he disappeared without another word.

I sighed and took another look at the sun and walk towards the trees. When I got to the shadows, I disappear without as well. I walk down the busy Market Street, looking at all the open shops and wave and nod to anyone that I know or work with. When I reach my apartment building, I took out and swipe the entry card to enter the building and enter. Swiftly I climb up the stairs, not taking the elevator because I don't really trust them. I enter my apartment, ignoring the décor of the living room and went straight to my room.

I try not to remember my earlier past because no one wanted a female warrior. You see, females are not allowed to fight. As soon as I could walk, I started to follow the teenage trainers to the training fields and learn how to fight with them. I'm not sure why I'm so fascinated to fight but, I enjoyed it. When my mother and father found out that I went to the training fields, they basically turned their back on me. They won't talk to me, feed me, or even give me attention so; General Zeke took me in after he saw my potential and helped me become a warrior.

I have 2 spare bedrooms and a master bedroom. I went into my room and open my closet. I stripped out of my normal clothes and I put on my black pants and shirt. I grabbed a green vest like corset and strap it around my mid-section. I grab my brown belt and throw that around my waist and tighten it. I then grab my black and brown wrist guards. They go to my elbows and cover half of my hand; a strip is between the index finger and the thumb, there are all kinds of fasteners starting from the wrist and ends to the elbow and start to strip them into place. After I put the wrist guards on, I put on my black Knee high boots and lace them up. After my boots had gotten tied, I put on my two leather belt that should go on my back for my extra weapons. You can never have too many weapons when you go out and kill one of the worst rebels or creatures known to the Shadow people.

I grab a leather traveling bag and put it on my bed. I put in three to four outfits. I walk into the master bathroom and grab my hair brush, a bunch of hair ties, tooth brush and paste, and my female products. I walk back into my room and sit on my bed and brush my hair up into a high ponytail. My hair is silky smooth and is midnight black with hints of blue in it and its goes to my mid thighs, so it'll take forever to brush if I don't keep it up. I put my brush in my bag and grab one more hair tie before putting all my bathroom stuff inside the bag. I start to braid my hair so it won't wildly swings around if I have to fight.

I grab my bag and went next door to a spare bedroom. I open the door and looks around. There is no bed in the room; instead there is a bunch of cabinets and wall hangers around. Every humanoid shadow monster I fought has a weapon or two. After I kill them, I take their weapons as a prize and put it in my weapons room. I walk towards the table and grab my two thin swords and attached them to my leather harness. My two thin swords are from my friends Gabe and Drake. They were the first males that ever talked to me while training and we quickly became friends. We protect anyone that couldn't stand up for themselves.

I then grab two other thin swords and attached them on both sides of my hips. They were gifts from General Zeke and Saphare. After I put on the twin blades, I grab a beautiful black blade sword; the hilt has beautiful craved design, signaling to any Shadow fiends that I am blessed by the King. On the Black blade there is an inscription that means Shadow in my native tongue; by the way I can learn any kind of language if I wanted to. I attached it right below the left sword on my hip. I grab two daggers and stuck them in either side of my boots.

The reason why the king gave me the sword was because I am the best mission specialist the kingdom ever saw. Also, the sword channels whatever powers you have inside of you that is dormant. Only a few known warriors had wielded the sword and it can slice through any type of shadow armor that was ever made.

I look to my watch and saw I have 5 minutes to get to the other side of the city to the castle. I swore and quickly left my apartment and used the shadows to teleport myself to the front door of my building. I couldn't really teleport outside from inside a building but, I can teleport inside the building from anywhere else that is inside. I quickly left and teleport to the castle. Though, not many can teleport through the shadows, but I am one of the few who can do it.

The Guards let my through and Drake lead me to General Zeke and the King. The hall ways is magnificent. Black and White marble flooring in a checker pattern, the walls and ceilings are made out of black Stone. The Tapestry are bright with different colors, each has a different scene of history. I walked past statues of different kings and generals and a few queens. We both walk to a big brown wooden door. Drake bowed and announced that I am here and quickly left. I walk in and bow low to the King and General Zeke.

"You wish to see me, my lord and General?" I asked them.

"Ah, Shadow, Yes. Have you heard of Black King Zane?" the King asked me. I nodded to him.

"He left this world and joins another. My informant has informed me that a Dark Lord name Sauron has asked him to help him. I am not sure how they speak to each other but, Zane and twenty other Shadow beings went to this Sauron. I personally, sought out help from this other world. His name is Lord Elrond. He is aware a warrior, by your name, will come and help a quest that he feels will happen. But, the thing is, he doesn't know that our best warrior is a female. That world is full of light, and not many of us can stand it and you're the only that can. You will journey to that world, assist them and kill any shadow fiends. Will you do this, Shadow?" the King has asked me. I looked to Zeke and saw his eyes were sad and wondering why.

"Will I ever return home?" I had asked the King.

The King closed his eyes and sighed. "I am sorry, but the portal will only be open for another hour before it closes. I'm not sure, you may never return home."

I sighed, and looked at the sad faces of the King and of General Zeke. I know the King will only trust one of the best warriors for this mission and most of them already have families. Knowing that they couldn't return home will kill them. I on the other hand, don't have any family besides the few friends I've made. Without another thought I had the answered

"Very well, I accept this final mission."

"Thank you; you should say your good byes to Zeke." With that he walked out of the room.

"Shadow, I wish you stay and let some other fighter go with." Zeke said to me

"Zeke! I'm the only one who can stand being in the sun light! I have to go! I will not let the Dark King rule over a new world! You have a duty to protect the Light people from the rest of the shadow creatures that isn't trained by the Dark King! I'm the only one out of 15 mission specialist that doesn't have a family and it's not fair to make them leave their family for the rest of their life." I argued against him.

Zeke sigh and walk up to me and hug me. I stood there in shock, surprise that he is hugging me and he never hugged me before. Not even being the youngest fighter ever, at the age of 16 and first killed a creature, even if it's mindless.

I finished my training at the age of 15; at the age of 16, I went on my first mission alone and usually the person I was with killed the creature for me. The next two years I learned to cope with killing the evil creatures. Now at the age of 18, I became the best fighter that anyone has seen. Zeke said good bye to me just before the king entered the room

The King came back into the room, "Shadow, I have a gift I wish to present to you."

I walked up to him and kneeled down. "This has been in my family since the very start of our people. It has said that a warrior will need it. This is a necklace that will call upon the help of a great warrior named Benerad. He will assist you in the final battle against the Dark King."

He put the necklace around my neck. It's a beauty; it's the shape of a rose but has a peculiar color. Apparently, it changed colors upon my mood; it was black before, now it's gray.

"Thank you, your majesty." I said with awe in my voice. I stood up and the king actually hugged me for the first time.

"You are like a daughter to me; you are very bright and smart for your age. When others are children at your age, you are a grown woman. "He whispered to me.

I and everyone else in the room is in shock.

"You are a great person, Shadow. Do not doubt yourself! Now it's time for you to go," he, also, whispered before turning away from me,

The King enchanted "Jazes makas dozoks molanza." And with that I disappeared.

Next thing that I know, I am in a forest, with bright green leaves. I looks around in awe. Suddenly an arrow was pressed against my neck. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the person behind you said to my.

"My name is Shadow and I've been sent here to speak to Lord Elrond." The arrow lowered.


	2. Meeting Lord Elrond and the Hobbits

Hey re-read chapter one... in order for this chapter to make any sense… I've changed a lot of it.

* * *

><p>**Arthion's Point of View**<p>

Before I left to portal the border, Lord Elrond called me into his study.

"Lord Elrond, you wish to see me?" I question him.

"Yes Arthion, I have. You will go to a glade that is 3 miles outside of Rivendell and wait for someone name Shadow. You will then escort him here, unharmed. I don't know what he looks like, so be careful. You are dismissed." He answered while doing some paperwork.

I shook my head and said good bye to him. I quickly left Rivendell and made my way to the glade. Three hours of waiting i saw someone just appeared out of nowhere. I quickly knocked an arrow on my bow and slipped behind him, who looks more like a female then a male but, I know that can't make a judgment. I crept right behind him and put my arrow in the middle of his neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"My name is Shadow and I've been sent here to speak to Lord Elrond." He, no wait, she said calmly as if she been in this position before.

"Come with me." I'm not sure if this is the Shadow person that Lord Elrond was waiting for but, I won't question her.

**Shadow's Point of View**

"Come with me." With that I turn around and follow the dark hair Dude.

"So, what's your name, Sir?" I asked, trying to strike a conversation.

"My name is Arthion." He looked back at me and didn't try to carry on the short conversation I tried to make.

For the next hour, they just walked in silence. Arthion doesn't want to talk to me and, well, I don't know what to say. Over a hill I stop and gasp, my hand covered my mouth. The view was beautiful, the waterfalls was breathtaking. The plants that grow along the buildings just add to the place.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe.

"This is Rivendell, the home of the Half-elven Lord Elrond." Arthion said with pride.

"Half-elven?" I asked confused.

"Yes, half human and half elven. He had the choice between mortal or immortal."

"Oh ok"

We just reached the gates, when 3 groups of people came in. The first group was a group of men; one of them looked around in awe, amazed to see Rivendell as I am. The second group was a group of small men; I don't know what they are. There are 4 of them and it seems like none of them want to be here, I wonder why. The third group is a bunch of proud looking elves. The one that is looking around after he dismounted, as if he is reconnecting to this place, look like royalty and he's very handsome. As if I will ever tell a male that, it'll just blow their egos up, and I don't want that.

"Shadow, this way please." Arthion said while breaking my observations.

"Alright." I said while following him.

We went down corridors after corridors, until they reach a door. Arthion knocked and waited. A second later, he opens up the door.

"Lord Elrond, Shadow is here." He told Lord Elrond.

"Send him in please." Lord Elrond asked him and I just rise my eyebrow up.

I stepped in and bowed to Lord Elrond. While Lord Elrond look momentarily shocked.

"Lord Elrond, my name is Shadow and my king has told me that our evil had spread to this land. I have been sent because I'm the only one that can walk in daylight without being hurt by the sun. I'm here on the behalf of my people to help protect this world, if you accept me, that is." I announce to him.

"I see, Shadow. You are most welcome here. Even though I was shocked to see that you are a female but, if your king said you're the best, then I'll believe it. There is a meeting tomorrow after lunch makes sure you are there on time. Arthion will lead you to the council courtyard and he will also lead you to Arwen, so she may give you a room. You two are dismissed." Lord Elrond calmly said to us.

We both bowed and left him. "Well that went well, better than the first time I met my leader. I was in a rebellion stage though." I laughed to myself.

He just nodded and walks into another courtyard. There standing by a tree are three people, talking to each other. As we walk up to them, they stopped talking and look towards us. Arthion bowed to the lady.

"Lady Arwen, your father request that you give Shadow a room to stay in." Arthion told her.

"Very well, you may go Arthion." She dismissed him without being rude about it. He bowed and left.

"I'm Lady Arwen, the one to my left is Lord Aragorn and to my right is Prince Legolas. Come, follow me." She turned around after introducing the two males.

We walk down a different corridor that has many doors on either side of the room that is about 30 feet away from each other. Each door has a marking next to it as if it'll help travelers find their room. She stopped at one door; the marking has drawing of a sun and moon.

"This is your room, if you have any questions or if you need something, come and find me. After you put your stuff in the room, we may head to dinner." She explained to me.

I quickly drop my bag on my bed and walk out. We all walk down to the dining room. She told me while walking that I should sit next to the Hobbits and well I looked confused. Lord Aragorn told me they are short people, very hard to miss if you are looking for them. I just shrugged. When we entered I saw 5 really short people, I make my way over there and sat down.

"Hello! I'm pippin!" a cute little person said, "This is Merry! That's Frodo and that's Sam!" He pointed to 3 other Hobbits.

"Hello." They say cheerfully, except Frodo. He looks like he's in pain, from what I do not know and it's not polite to ask.

"Hello, I'm Shadow, please to meet you." I say politely.

"Oh, I'm Bilbo!" an old hobbit introduced himself.

**after dinner**

We talked, while eating about ourselves, I just left out that I'm from another world, and all the other stuff. We had a good time; I haven't had a good time in such a long time. Just before I fell asleep, I wonder if they are always this happy.


End file.
